The Hunt
by xenaassassin01
Summary: Chizuru has to find her father. It will be hard, but thankfully for her past training, she can do it. Now with the help of the Shinsengumi, Chizuru will truly find out the meaning of hardship, betrayal, and love. (Took a different route with Chizuru here. Wanted to make her stronger) *First story ever*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

How had she gotten herself here again? This always seems to happen. One minute she is minding her own business, the next she's handing someone's butt to them. She had only been trying to find an inn when they had shown up. She blamed her size; her size had always been a problem. When you're small, people assume you are weak, and to the weak-minded, weak means easy target. That was why she was here now, hiding behind wooden crates crouched in the snow TRYING to avoid confrontation. She sighed softly. This was NOT going as planned. It was not that Chizuru was one to run from a fight…she just simply wished to avoid them. Her master had taught her well. Often times he joked that he had taught her TOO well.

There they were.

"Damn. Why are they so persistent?" she cursed softly. But looking at how drunk they were, it wasn't too hard to guess why. Liquid courage in men who couldn't hold their liquor was never a good combination. They stumbled from one side of the road to the next. Chizuru found it insane to think that no one seemed to hear their ruckus.

"More like they don't care to bother with them is more like it." One of more…robust of the group started to shout obscenities into the air to try and lure her out before falling flat onto his face in the snow. At the sight Chizuru let out a small scoff at the man but soon regretted it. All four men looked towards her hiding place.

"Damn! They have good hearing for being so drunk. Way to become too relaxed Chizuru!" she mentally scolded herself.

She sighed once more before stepping out fully into the dark alley way she had took refuge in.

"Great. Just great" she chided into the air. They came tumbling around the corner grace completely abandoned…if they ever had any. Judging by the katana on their hips she had to assume they had SOME sort of fluidity to their movements…at least when sober. They stood on opposite ends of the alley; Chizuru with her back to the moonlight and her four pursuers illuminated by that same light on the other end.

"Just listen boy-hiccup-why not just hand over those swooords on your-hiccup-hip there huh? You look to small to manage them anyhow", the weasely one in the front hiccupped. She almost scoffed out loud at that but was able to swallow it down before it escaped. So the weasel was their leader huh. Great.

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight. I just want some food and a warm bed. Leave now and spare yourselves humiliation alright?" She did not want to do this right now. She had traveled for more than two thirds of the day just to reach Kyoto, and once here, found no signs of her master. To be quite honest, she was hungry, tired, and NOT in the mood. A burley man in the back of the group pushed through to the front.

"Who do you think you are pipsqueak? Don't you know a patriot when you see one you little rat?!" he shouted at her.

"Patriot? HA! You hardly look like a cook let alone a patriot." Chizuru laughed back. This seemed to enrage the weasel of the group. He drew his sword and thrust it in front of him barely staying upright.

"Alright you little brat. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" and with that he and his men charged at Chizuru. Despite their inebriated state, the men flew at her with great speed. Squaring her stance into a defensive position, she waited until they were almost on top of her before she made her move. Drawing her katana with what would seem lightening speed from it sheath, she struck the leader with the back of her katana knocking him immediately unconscious. Not taking a second to hesitate, she side stepped to the left to meet the next oncoming brute and blocked his raised sword. Pushing off of him she jumped back to the right to twirl out of the way of the third brute who swung his sword more like a hammer than a sword. The fourth and largest of the brutes was surprisingly nimble however and managed to land a small blow on her upper right shoulder. Ignoring the sudden searing pain from her shoulder, she spun around and sliced the man's extended arm creating a large gaping gash from his shoulder to his forearm.

She had no intention of harming these men when this started out, but obviously, they had a killing intent towards her that she could not simply ignore. In a world such as this, it was kill or be killed. As the man screamed in pain from his freshly opened wound, the leader slowly began to regain consciousness.

"What…how…why you little…!" Before he could complete his next sentence however, a loud inhuman screech sounded from behind Chizuru. Quickly she spun to the around and met a sight she would not easily forget. In front of her stood what appeared to be two men, however their faces, darkened by the moon illuminating them from behind were grotesque. The shadows over their faces could not hide their glowing red eyes are their white twisted smiles.

"Blood…..blood! Give me...blood!" The one on the left screamed. He charged forward straight past Chizuru to the man she had cut. In a quick moment, he had sliced off her attackers head and began to mutilate his body.

"Kamisama….what on earth?" Before she could say more, the second inhuman figure lurched forward and began to attack the group's leader who had tried to come to his subordinates aid. The scene quickly unfolded into a blood bath. All four men who had previously been attacking Chizuru, where cut down in mere seconds by these blood thirsty men. "Where they men at all?" Chizuru thought to herself in horror.

The first of the two to charge at her attackers, now covered in thick oozing blood, slowly turned his head over his shoulder to stare at her.

"More….I want…more…" he groaned. A sick twisted smile covered his face again. She knew exactly what that meant. Slowly he turned all the way around to face her. His sword still in his hand, dripped red blood onto the snow as he slowly and awkwardly started to walk towards her.

"Shit", she cursed mentally to herself. She knew what this was. She had seen it once before. But how on earth where they here in Kyoto? She thought she had stopped this in Edo? She didn't have time to think of that though. Instinct was kicking in; years of training moved her body for her. She took up a defensive stance once again. A slight twinge in her shoulder reminded her of her situation. She was bleeding…and these men…these….creatures…wanted her blood too. Before the crazed men could take one more step, a sharp gust of wind blew Chizuru's clothes forward towards her new attackers.

To anyone else, they would have missed what happened next. In the blink of an eye, a man dressed in the same garb as these two crazed men cut her opponents down. If she had had the time to admire this new player she would have. However, her skin prickled as she felt the tell-tale sign of a blade at her throat.

"Drop your sword. Do it now or I will kill you too", a deep voice spoke from behind her. She knew that tone; it was a no nonsense kind of tone. She maneuvered her sword slowly so that the blade pointed directly at the ground and released it knowing full well that the weight of the sword would drive it into the ground to stick straight up. She then dropped to her knees and placed both of her arms straight out to her sides to show that she meant them no harm and that she would comply.

The prickling on her skin went away letting her know that whoever was behind her had removed his katana from her neck. She did not like this; all she wanted to do was get some warm food in her belly and find a place to sleep. Was that too much for a woman to ask for? The man who disposed of the crazed men walked slowly up to her and spoke to the man behind her.

"What should we do with the bodies sir?"

"So this man is not the one in charge. His skill is great, I can only imagine what his leader is like", she thought to herself.

"We will have to dispose of them. Call in the men from the patrol and have them take of it," spoke the man behind her.

"Ah….so you are the leader hmm?" she silently scoffed.

"And what of this one sir? It is obvious he has seen too much."

She could have laughed out loud, but she thought better of it and once again held her tongue.

"If only you knew what I knew," she laughed in her head.

"Take him back to headquarters. We will decide what to do with him there." Chizuru seriously almost laughed out loud at that one. Was her disguise so good? At that, a third voice sounded from behind her to her right.

"But commander…wouldn't it be easier just to get rid of the kid now?"

"Okita, hold your tongue or I will cut it out myself."

"So this third party was known as Okita? I will put that to memory" Chizuru thought to herself. The one called Okita spoke again.

"And Saito, must you have all the fun? I was so ready to finally have some fun and you just stormed right it and took it all for yourself."

"I am sorry I have displeased you Okita. I was simply doing my job," spoke the man in front her.

"These men sure are free with their names. Okita and Saito", Chizuru thought as she made another mental note.

"Both of you, let's go. We are wasting time. Take his weapons from him and tie him up. Okita, since you are so eager, you will escort him to his temporary room for the night", spoke their commander.

"But Hijikata-san…"

"Enough. Do it."

She now had all the names of her captors. The one known as Saito bent down and took her katana and scabbard from her hip and proceeded to place her sword into its sheath. She couldn't help but notice the look on his face when he evaluated her katana. She hid her smirk by lowering her face. The other man, Okita, began to tie her hands behind her back.

"Look kid, don't get any bright ideas. I will kill you if you try to run." She turned her face towards his and silently evaluated him.

"No need for threats Okita", spoke their commander "he won't be able to." Before she could begin to figure out what that meant, she felt a hard blow to the back of her head.

"Those bastards!" were her last thoughts and she drifted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She awoke when she felt herself being tied up even more in a slightly warmer environment. She remained still however to refrain from letting her captors know she had risen from her…less than peaceful slumber. She pictured the knots in her head as the individual tied her up.

"Simple enough. They must truly think me incompetent if these are all they will tie me up with. *sigh* just makes my job that much easier is suppose", she thought to herself. However, she must admit…while they were simple knots, they were using quite a few.

"Alright, maybe these guys aren't so simple", she mused. After a short period of time, the individual must have been content with her bindings and exited the room. When they closed the door, Chizuru found herself in utter darkness. Her eyes sprang open to exam her surroundings.

"Good. This room is simple. Nothing to make noise with should I bump into anything."

She slowly began to work at the knots that kept her hands bound behind her back. It would take awhile, but she could manage. After about ten minutes of silent struggle, the ropes came free. Slowly, she raised herself into a crouched position.

"I never know, they could be right outside that door. I must take care not to let anyone know that I am awake….and free." With cat like grace, she slowly slinked towards the corner where the door remained shut. She didn't dare move a muscle; no, she only listened. She heard soft breathing outside the door.

"Well, there goes that exit", she grumbled. She took in the room once more. Looking up, she evaluated the ceiling.

"Hmm….I can easily move those tiles and pull myself up there." She slowly rose to a standing position and began to reach for the tiles. She gently pushed one of the tiles free and slid it to the side. Before she climbed up into the ceiling, she grabbed the ropes that had once bound her.

"I can leave these up in the ceiling and they will think I simply ran away or disappeared."

Crouching enough to give her the proper advantage, she silently leapt up into the rafters. Once she pulled herself all the way up, she slid the tile back into place.

"Kamisama! When's the last time the cleaned up here?" She shouted in her head, fighting back the urge to sneeze.

"Alright, focus. I need to find a suitable place to get down in so I can get out of here." Slowly she began crawling forward in search of an exit. She had mapped out in her head the dimensions of the room she was placed in and once far enough, quietly removed a tile to peer into the dark area underneath her. Silently, she poked her head into what appeared to be another vacant room. Seeing no one, and hearing no one, she slowly began to lower herself down into the room. Dropping down into a crouch position, she reevaluated the room. It was dark just as the room she was in previously. Slowly she crept towards the door and listened once more for any movement or breathing from outside.

She heard none. Gingerly, she grasped the door and began to slide it open. Poking her head outside, she looked left and right and saw no one. There was a garden out in front of her and a stone wall just past it. Turning around once more into the room, she returned to her makeshift entrance and placed the tile back into its proper place.

"I don't want to leave any signs of my escape now do I? Master would be appalled if I did." She almost chuckled at that thought. Moving silently to the door again, she peeked outside once more to make sure the coast was clear. It was. She opened the door wider and stepped fully outside. The air was cold and fresh snow had fallen to cover the world once again. She slid the door closed before she started creeping down the wall. In the corner of the little garden, there was a tree. If she could just get to that tree, she could jump onto it and climb over the stone wall without leaving footprints. Before she could go any further, she froze. She could hear someone stirring in the room she had just passed. Had they heard her? Had they scene her shadow?

"How? I didn't make a sound!", she shouted in her head. She had to think quickly. If she broke out into a run, she could probably make it. Then again she would also most likely wake everyone in this compound and send them chasing after her. She placed her hand on her hip but became extremely alarmed doing so. Her swords, they had taken them.

"Shit!" she cursed in her head. "How could I have been so careless as to forget!?" She had to get her swords back. She would kill everyone here in this place if she had to, but she would get her swords back. The rustling in the room next to her became louder. Looking up she saw rafters and quickly jumped up pulling her body along with her to conceal herself in the shadows. Unfortunately, there was not enough room so she had to hold her body up with just her arms. She hadn't done training like this in a long time.

"But this isn't training. So focus girl, or you could lose your life." The door underneath her slip open to reveal a shadowy figure. They stepped out and let out a huge yawn before turning to close their door. While they were turned, she dropped down behind what she assumed was a man placed them in a hold with her hand over their mouth and the other hand wrapped around their head, so that if they should make any noise, she could snap their neck to quickly put an end to it. Whoever it was that she was now holding, was more than just a little surprised. They stiffened but remained surprisingly calm.

Chizuru nudged him into the room from where he came and slid the door closed with her foot. Keeping the one hand over his mouth, she released the other to grab his hand and twist it around to pin it to his back while bringing her foot around to drop him to the floor. They landed next to a rumpled bed. She placed her knee into his back and bent down to whisper in his ear, "If you so much as make a sound, I will not hesitate to kill you…Okita." She had recognized him when she put her knee into his back. At the sound of his name, Okita stiffened more. Obviously he had not been expecting THAT.

"Listen carefully, you took something that belongs to me. It is very important to me and if you are half the warrior you claim to be, you should understand that. I want them back. Where are they?" Her tone was hushed, but anyone could have picked up the hostile intent clearly portrayed in her voice.

"Do you think you can help me with that?" she asked him. It was obvious however that Okita had no intention of complying for he began to struggle. Making a quick judgment, she pinched the nerve in his neck and he instantly passed out.

"Perhaps killing is a little extreme, but I seriously need my swords", she whispered into the air. "I'm sorry for this…Okita." Chizuru picked herself off of Okita and began to push him back onto his sleeping mat. Once done, she stalked towards the door. Opening it just enough for her to fit through, Chizuru slipped back into the dark night. There was heavy cloud coverage tonight, which would aid her in her escape. She stood still contemplating her next move.

"How in the world am I supposed to find my swords? They could be anywhere in here! Argh….why does this have to be so complicated!?" Chizuru snapped back into reality quickly ducking into a crouching position and sweeping her leg out to trip up her new pursuer. Her opponent caught unaware by her fell to the ground hard. Obviously he was not expecting her to be so perceptive. Chizuru then leapt on top of the man pinning him down with her legs and snatched his smaller sword from his hip and placed the blade mere millimeters from his jugular. The man was quick though, for he too had his already drawn katana at her throat as well. What stopped them both however they could not tell.

"Saito. You are the one they call Saito correct?", she asked him quietly. His eyes grew a fraction wider at her question. Regaining focus though he simply nodded.

"Then you are the one who took my katanas from me. I want them back. Where are they?", she growled out.

"For someone trying so desperately to escape, you must surely have a good reason. Perhaps our commander will listen to you now seeing your dedication." His tone was low, even and calm despite his current predicament.

"How do I know what you speak is true? How do I know that you will not slice me to bits as soon as I release you?" Her questions were quite valid. After all, they had taken her captive and refused to give her an audience. She had no way of knowing, that had she have remained in her bindings that they would not have killed her in the morning.

"You have my word. You will be heard", was his only reply. They sat there for a few more moments, before Chizuru came to a decision. Rising slowly, keeping the tip of the blade pointed in his direction, she backed off a few paces allowing him to get up himself. Once up, Saito slowly put his blade away and raised his hands slightly in front of him to show no ill intention or harm.

"If you please, might I have my sword back? I shall not harm you. You have my word that I will be your…personal escort to be sure of that. However, should my commander order me to kill you once you have been heard, know that I shall not hesitate." She could see, even in the dark, that his eyes spoke the truth.

"Very well. I wish to speak with your commander now." She pointed the blade down and offered him the pummel of his katana. He took it gracefully and sheathed it in its proper place at his hip.

"Everyone must be gathered first. Please come with me." As they walked Chizuru could not help but be slightly puzzled at the lack of tension in the air. She had literally just put this man in a life threatening position, yet he was being very civil with her. His sense of duty must be strong was her only thought on the subject.

"Could I please have your name so that I may inform my commander accordingly?" was his only question on their short travel.

"My name is Chizuru. That is all you need to know for now." He nodded slightly and continued walking.

"This should be very interesting. Very interesting indeed" , she mused silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There had been quite a commotion when it was announced that their captive had escaped and nearly maimed two of the Shinsengumi captains. Chizuru was placed in the same room from which she escaped, and she couldn't help but smirk at their faces upon entering. With no signs of an escape and no rope left behind, it was something very new to the Shinsengumi. She sat there now, in the center of the room, waiting to be summoned once again when all of the captains were assembled. The sliding of the door alerted her that it was time. It was Saito who opened the door.

"Chizuru, my commander will now see you." He stepped to the side and motioned for her to step through and follow him. As they made their way towards wherever the rest of them were assembled, Chizuru evaluated Saito. He was tall and lean and she could tell that he would have just the right amount of muscles under his clothing from years of training. She thought back to her first encounter with him and was impressed by his speed. She had never even heard his blade being drawn.

"He must surely be a master of Iai. And he is a lefty. Interesting." She glanced at his right hip where is katana lay strapped. She knew very well that it was highly frowned upon to hold your katana in your left hand. If you ever did, you were told you had no talent or that you were stupid. She trained with a few others under her master that were left-handed. Unlike others however, her master had been smart and allowed them to keep their stance. Left-handed individuals where just as strong as those who were right handed. She had a few scars to prove that.

Saito stopped finally at a door and opened it to reveal what would appear to be a main room. It was fairly large and could seat quite a few. Currently, it housed eleven in total. Saito motioned for her to take a seat in the middle of the room, which she did so cautiously. She couldn't help but feel nervous without her swords. She would have to make sure that they were given back to her.

"So this is the pipsqueak you guys brought back? Seems pretty small to be making so much trouble." He looked….well…young. He had large deep green eyes and long hair that sat high in a ponytail.

"You're one to talk there kid. He looks just as young as you do Heisuke! HAHAHA!" The one he referred to as Heisuke threw a punch towards the man but missed as he dodged.

"I'm not that young you old fart! You and Shinpachi always have to say stuff like that" , Heisuke shouted.

"Harada and I are NOT old you little brat!" This one must be Shinpachi. He had short, spiky hair held back by a green bandana and soft green eyes and a charming smile surprisingly. The one she assumed was Harada had red hair tied back low, a soft smile that Chizuru was sure he was never without, and an odd wrapping around his waist.

"I hardly think I am nearly old enough to look like a dad. You must be referring to Shinpachi!" he laughed out. The three sat together on the right side of the room. Looking towards the front, Chizuru could actually recognize a few faces. Okita sat next to Saito on the left side of the room and the one known as their commander Hijikata sat in the front next to two other men she did not recognize. She also saw three others sitting at the back of the room when she first entered, but considering their silence; she assumed she was not supposed to notice.

"Truly and interesting group of men here. Judging by their brawn, they are all highly experienced. I should tread cautiously", she thought to herself.

It was Hijikata who spoke first. "Enough already you three. It's time to hear what this boy has to say."

"Ahem yes. My name is Isami Kondo and this here is my vice Commander Toshizo Hijikata and my general Keisuke Sanan." The one known as Sanan coughed slightly and Hijikata blanched.

"Kondo-san, is it necessary to go through complete introductions at the moment?" asked Hijikata. At this, Kondo began to become worried.

"Ahem…ugh..yes. Perhaps you are right. That was…unnecessary. Um…well…back to the issue, you seem to have…witnessed something that you should have not, correct?" The question was obviously directed to her. She contemplated how to answer for a moment. She was sure that she knew things about the creatures she encountered that the Shinsengumi did not. But should she let them know that was the real question. All eyes rested on Chizuru now.

"There are many things which you do not know; both about me…and about what I saw. If you let me, I will explain everything. But first, I have questions of you."

Hijikata spoke loudly at this. "We are the ones who are asking the questions here. You obviously saw something you shouldn't have and now you think you can use it against us? It is your life on the line here, not ours."

"What I saw is nothing new to me. I have fought many creatures such as those that I came in contact with last night." At this revelation, a silent gasp went through the room. The tension was now thick in the room.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hijikata's eyes where now strikingly focus solely on her.

"If you wish me to answer that question, answer mine first. How did you get a hold of the Water of Life?" Now the room fell deathly silent. All eyes were focused on her, but she did not break eye contact with Hijikata. This was something she needed to know desperately.

"My name is Chizuru Yukimara, and I have come to Kyoto to look for my father. About two months ago he came here to Kyoto on business and never returned. I received letters from him daily almost but after about two weeks, they stopped all together. He is a doctor of western medicine, and seeing as how you either have the Water of Life, or somehow came into contact with it, he was here. How do you know my father?" She spoke slowly so that everyone in the room would understand her. She did not want any misunderstandings. It was already a bold enough choice to tell them this much information.

Hijikata and Kondo passed a look before Hijikata sighed and began to speak. "Your father did come through here. He was hired to be our doctor for a time. However, about a month ago there was a fire in his clinic and he disappeared. There were no signs of a body so we assume that something must have happened. We too have been looking for him."

"That still does not explain how you have the Water of Life." This was becoming more and more difficult by the minute.

Sanan spoke next. "Your father came to us with the Water of Life saying that it could keep a man from dying. However he did not tell us what it would do to them. How do you know of the Water of Life and its effects?"

Chizuru sighed before telling more of her story. "Before he left for Kyoto, my…master and he were working on something that they said could make a man stronger. I thought the idea itself was absurd, but they swore they were close to a breakthrough. One night, I heard a large crashing from my father's personal study where the two of them had locked themselves in for most of the day. Concerned, I went over to make sure they were okay, but what I found was…shocking." All eyes seemed glued to Chizuru.

"My master was convulsing on the floor and my father sat shocked by his desk. I ran to my master's side but stopped when I saw his face. His hair had turned white and his eyes red. He had stopped his convulsing, but his shoulders still shook. Before I could figure out what was going on, he jumped at my father crying out for blood. I…I killed him, or so i thought. I didn't know what else to do. Before anything could be said, my master, who I thought had been dead, leaped from the floor and burst out of the window. After some explanation, it turned out it was the...elixir they had been working on. While it did heal a man, it drove them mad with the need for blood. That night I made my father swear to me he would never use it again on anyone. Shortly after, he was called here to Kyoto."

The room sat in silence at this new finding. Chizuru glanced around the room at the captain's of the Shinsengumi. They all seemed to be digesting what she had told them.

"I have made it my personal mission to find my master who escaped and to find my father after he went missing. Now however, it would appear that things are much worse than I had imagined. My father has not stopped using the elixir and now he is spreading this...plague throughout Japan. I must stop him and put an end to my master's tyranny. I have been following reports of murders throughout the country side that have lead me here to Kyoto...where my father last was. I can only begin to guess that they have reunited...and seek to continue their efforts." Chizuru took a deep breath for a moment before slowly scanning everyone's faces. Each one of the Shinsengumi captain's appeared deep in though. Once more she took another deep breath before speaking again.

"Also, there is something that I must say now before this progresses any further. I am not a man, but I am a woman." Every head in the room shot up at this confession. It was obvious that they had no clue she was a women.

"A woman!?" Shinpachi exclaimed. Harada scratched his head sheepishly and Hesiuke simply gawked.

"To say that we actually had a woman bound in a room all night", came from behind her.

"Actually, if you remember, we are her because he…ahem…she escaped." It was Saito who spoke up. She glanced towards him and Okita and Okita blushed slightly. He turned his head away from her.

"Well actually, if you really look, she is kind of girly looking." Harada blushed slightly at the little glare Chizuru gave him. Kondo looked the most perturbed. He continued to mutter things to himself. Words like woman, bound and boy could be heard every once and again. Hijikata let out a cough gaining everyone's attention.

"Seeing as we have a mutual objective, we will let you stay here. However, I must ask you to remain dressed as a man, for if a woman were to be found living here at the headquarters…." He let the last bit of the sentence trail off knowing full well everyone got his meaning.

"Of course. I understand. And I thank you for your hospitality. I must ask permission to look for my father though. Obviously he has disobeyed my wishes to never use the Water of Life again. I do not know what his intent is, but I wish to be the one to put an end to it. I am however, very grateful for any assistance you can spare me." Chizuru bowed politely. Hearing this broke Kondo out of his musings.

"But of course. We will lend you any assistance you may require. Inoue, could you please show Miss Chizuru to a vacant room?" Kondo's query was addressed to someone behind her. Chizuru stood and bowed politely once more and turned to see who would be leading her. From the shadows, stepped three men. One, who she assumed was Inoue, stepped up to her and bowed slightly and greeted her cheerfully.

"My name is Genzaburo Inoue. This here is Susumu Yamazaki and Kai Shimada. We apologize greatly for our earlier treatment of you." Shimada, a slightly larger man than the rest wore a kind smile and gave a nod of agreement with Inoue's apology. Yamazaki, a smaller man, though she did not think of him as any less lethal, bowed slightly as well and actually gave her a small smirk. She defiantly found him intriguing.

"Thank you. No apology is needed. I understand why you had to do what you did." Chizuru bowed slightly back sending a small smirk of her own back to Yamazaki. He arched an eyebrow in surprise but showed no other emotion. Inoue made a small move towards the door but before he could go further, Chizuru turned back around to face the front of the room once more.

"Before I go, I would first like to thank Saito for granting me this audience with you." Making eye contact with him, she bowed deeply to show her true appreciation of his actions. His eyes widened but in return he also bowed to her.

"Secondly, I would also like to thank everyone here for hearing me out and being so compassionate and hospitable." She again bowed. "But before I or anyone else leaves, I MUST request my swords back." She rose from her bow to stand as tall as she could and sent a pleading look to Hijikata. His face blanched for a mere second before he nodded his head. Behind her, she heard movement and so turned to find Yamazaki coming towards her producing her beloved swords. She almost cried out in relief but bowed to Yamazaki and Hijikata in thanks.

"Thank you very much! I wish you all a good night." With that, she secured her katanas once more at her hip and proceeded to follow a slightly stunned Inoue out the door and to her new room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chizuru slept well despite the night's events and residing in a strange place. She felt secure once again with her swords at her side. Waking up with the sunrise as she usually did, she set herself about preparing for the day. She would need to buy new clothes for the ones she wore now were covered in blood now that she actually had time to see.

"Perhaps they will let me go into town today to purchase some new ones." She would need to buy something male of course, but also some female clothes as well. She expected there to be times when being a female would not be such a bad thing. Fully dressed now with her swords secured at her hip, she opened the door to breath in the fresh morning air.

Thankfully, they gave her a room that still had a great view of the little garden and courtyard she had tried to escape from just the night before. It would be a good place to practice her swordsmanship and her katas in, as well as a very pretty view. The garden itself was small, but very quaint. It had a small pond off in the left corner with coy fish, a sakura tree and a little fountain.

She walked into the courtyard and began to stretch. Sure, she had used her blade just last night, but she still practiced every morning. It was drilled into her over years of training and practice. As she stretched a chill ran through her body. She would need to remember to buy a haori too.

Pulling her sword from its sheath, she swung it in slow circles on each side of her body to warm up her arms while bouncing on her toes. Feeling prepared, she slowly began her katas. Closing her eyes she practically danced through her katas that her master had taught her so long ago. To anyone watching, she looked lethal and beautiful all at once. A slight sheen of sweat now coated her skin.

No matter how could it was, every time she practiced she would become hot. Her master's katas were no joke that was for sure. Opening her eyes she took on an attack stance and started practicing different attacks and approaches. Really sweating now, she switched to a defensive posture and practiced her blocks. The whole routine took only an hour, but it was worth it every morning.

Finally finished, she sheathed her sword and wiped sweat off of her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to let her skin drink in the rising sun. She wasn't like most girls her age who fretted of skin complexion or what clothes she wore. Her father…and her master had both taught her that looks did not matter and that she was the most beautiful when she was herself. She had always laughed at them when they said things like that, but she appreciated it in the end.

Sensing an audience she opened her eyes and looked in the direction she felt the stares coming from. Both Saito and Yamazaki sat motionless in the corner. Saito looked almost as if he was analyzing her while Yamazaki looked like he greatly approved.

"Good morning Saito. Good morning Yamazaki. I hope you slept well?" Chizuru had every intention of being all politeness from now on. Chizuru and the Shinsengumi now understood each other and shared a common goal; to find her father and to figure out the meaning of this…Water of Life.

Yamazaki broke the silence first and greeted her a good morning as well. Saito followed shortly after with his own small good morning.

"I actually have a request today...if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" she asked hesitantly.

"And what might that be Yukimara?" Saito asked.

"Please, call me Chizuru. My request is to be allowed to go into town today to purchase some new clothing. Mine are covered in blood and I only possess this pair." Saito and Yamazaki shared a quick glance.

"I believe that could be arranged…Chizuru." Saito slightly inclined his head while saying her name.

"I thank you. Would it be possible to have some clothes lent to me in the meantime? I do not think it would be very acceptable for me to go into town dressed as I am right now." Saito gave her a once over and nodded his head.

"Yes. Give me a moment and I will get you some temporary clothing. Breakfast will be started shortly. I am sure you are hungry after you exercises." With that, Saito turned and started down the hallway towards what she believed would be the direction of the kitchen.

"And you Yamazaki? What are your plans for the day?" Chizuru asked politely.

"I am actually being sent out on a mission so I am afraid I will be gone for a short while."

"That is unfortunate. I wish you luck on your mission. Please return safely." Chizuru gave a small bow and he returned it in kind.

"I thank you. I wish you luck with finding your father as well. Hopefully we can be of assistance in your quest." And with that Yamazaki too left Chizuru to stand alone in the courtyard. However she did not have to wait long before the young Heisuke came barreling down the corridor. He froze in place at seeing her though. She smiled sweetly and giggled slightly.

"Good morning Toudou. I see you slept well!" She giggled her greeting to him. He seemed to be very pleased with this for a wide toothy grin broke out onto his face. He scratched behind his head and sheepishly laughed as well.

"Good morning Chizuru. I did sleep well thank you", he paused for a moment considering her before continuing, "Actually…Chizuru…you can drop the honorific and just call me Heisuke. Everyone else does and we look to be about the same age anyway." He blushed a slight pink while saying this. Chizuru's eyes grew big for a moment before she smiled sweetly.

"If it is truly okay with you, then I shall." His smile grew bigger now.

"Great! Let's start again then shall well? Hi, my name is Heisuke! It's great to meet you!" He bowed and smiled up at Chizuru. She responded with her own smile and bow.

"It's nice to meet you too Heisuke. My name is Chizuru and I am sure you and I will be fast friends."

"Great! Now Chizuru lets go get some breakfast before Shinpachi and Harada eat it all!" She laughed at this and began to follow Heisuke to breakfast. It was hard to believe that he was a captain of the Shinsengumi. He seemed very light hearted and care free. She hoped he could stay that way.

As they walked down the hall, she could smell the food cooking and hear the other captain's of the Shinsengumi talking. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed in embarrassment. Heisuke laughed lightly and reassured her he would make sure she got an extra helping. She smiled at his kindness but couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, it was just last night that they had captured her, she escaped and nearly hurt two of their members. She wasn't too sure how everyone else at breakfast would react to her presence.

"Well, there's only one way to find out I suppose", she thought idly. She squared her shoulders as Heisuke opened the door to the dining room and followed him inside.

"Here goes nothing!"


	5. Update

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! However I am having serious computer problems right now. They are so bad in fact that I have to buy a new computer all together. I should have one by tonight, but it will take me some time to remake the next chapter that I lost. I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! Just a few hints on were I plan to go with this, yes things are good for right now, but something is about to come down the pipe that is gowing to really knock Chizuru for a loop. And yes, Kazama will be showing up sometime soon. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about him! ;) If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me! I'm all ears! Thanks again for the support and I will try to keep you updated with the progress. I hope to at least get a chapter out every two days. I am active duty military so sometimes I may not be able to write for a while. But like I said, I will do my best to keep you guys updated!


	6. Another Update

Okay guys! I finally got a new computer. I'm working through a couple of...other technical difficulties...like the fact that my expensive new computer DIDN'T come with Microsoft Office...I.E. Word...so I am currently purchasing that as well. Tomorrow I should have the 5th chapter up however. I was able to write a lot of the fifth chapter on my down town so it should be pretty quick to type it up and post it. Thanks for your patience in this by the way! I have honestly been dying to post the next two chapters really bad, plus I've had a lot of time to think about what is gonna happen next. I definitely think you will like the next few chapters. We will learn a bit about Chizuru's past and run into someone that no one saw coming. So again...thank you for being patient...I just ask that you can be patient for just a LITTLE while longer. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A silence enveloped the room when Heisuke and Chizuru entered. A faint blush dawned her face when she noticed everyone staring at her. It was obvious they were not expecting her to join them. She quickly bowed and made a movement to leave the room.

"I apologize. It was very forward of me to intrude upon your breakfast. If you'll excuse me, I shall return to my room with my breakfast. Good morning." She bowed and turned to find her path to be blocked by Hijikata. He gave a small chuckle along with Kondo and Sanan.

"There is no need to run. We don't bite I promise", spoke Kondo from around Hijikata. He gave her a warm smile and a pat on the head as he walked past to take his seat. Sanan gave a slight bow as he passed her to sit on Kondo's right side. Her blush turned a darker shade of red as she once again looked Hijikata in the face.

"You can eat your meals with us Chizuru. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to. However I must warn you that these are men that you dine with and they can be quite animal-like during meals." He glanced at Shinpachi and Heisuke over Chizuru's head with a pointed look. Heisuke dipped his head has Shinpachi let out a large bellow of a laugh as Chizuru turned around.

"What can I say? I love a good meal and some sake!"

"I wouldn't have to fight for my food if it weren't for Shinpachi always stealing my food!" Heisuke spoke in his defense.

"I'm bigger than you! Therefore I need more food", Shinpachi laughed.

"Yeah well I'm still growing so that means I need it more than you!" Obviously this was a common episode during meal times. Hijikata took his place in the last vacant seat at the head of the room.

"If you still do not wish to eat here, I would not blame you." Hijikata hid a small smile as he said this.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we would enjoy your company though Chizuru. It's not every day that we get to have such fine company." It was Harada who finally spoke up. He wore his common smile and a twinkle in his eye as he spoke making Chizuru blush.

"I would hardly say that my company is of any value Harada." Chizuru found herself blushing a lot this morning. She caught Okita in the corner grinning like he was up to something. Okita definitely made her wary. He was obviously up to no good.

"We are just dying to know more about you Chi-zu-ru." He enunciated each syllable of her name in a sing song voice. "Won't you share with us a little about your past hmm?" He grinned wider at her obvious embarrassment at being singled out.

"I don't feel like my past is interesting enough to be shared. I would surely bore everyone with such details." She spoke softly while taking a seat. Okita rose from his position at the door and sat down on her right side. Saito walked in and sat down on her left. He had been absent from the conversation for some time now.

He looked at her and after a brief moment finally spoke, "Chizuru. I have gathered some replacement clothing for you to wear. It is in your room now." Chizuru accepted the much needed distraction and beamed at him.

"Thank you very much Saito!" From across the room, Harada had to stifle his laugh at Saito's small blush that crept across his face at Chizuru's smile. Chizuru then looked to the front of the room at Kondo and Hijikata.

"Actually, I wished to ask permission to travel into town today to purchase some new clothing and to search for the whereabouts of my father and my master." A frown appeared on Hijikata's face at her request.

"I don't know about that. Things have gotten much more dangerous in the streets. We protect the people of Kyoto, but many don't take to kindly to us. And with the rising unrest…tensions have risen", spoke Kondo as he wore a thoughtful expression and rubbed his chin.

"She has however demonstrated that she is more than capable of holding her own in a fight though", spoke Sanan in her defense. Chizuru offered him a small smile in thanks. He returned it with one of his own.

"Very true. What do you think Hijikata? Should we let her go?" Kondo looked to his vice commander for an answer. He sat stone faced for a long moment staring down Chizuru. She kept her face calm but her balled hands were beginning to sweat.

"If they don't let me leave this compound, how can I find my father and stop my master!?" Chizuru was beginning to panick on the inside. After a long hard moment, Hijikata's face relaxed and he sighed slightly.

"You may leave the compound. While Kyoto might be dangerous right now, I cannot see things getting better anytime soon. We both want to find your father, and who better to look for him than his own daughter. However, you must have an escort whenever you leave the compound, so you will have to leave with the patrols. Okita, Heisuke. I believe you two have patrols today correct?"

"I have it in the evening, so I think she should go with Okita today", spoke Heisuke. He looked slightly disappointed, but pleased that she would be able to leave the compound at least.

"She can come, but know this Chizuru", when he said her name he made sure that she was looking him straight in the eye before speaking again, "I cannot guarantee your safety. If you get yourself into trouble you had better be able to get yourself out." He spoke in a serious tone but his face said he was only joking…maybe.

"What are you talking about Okita!?Why do you think I'm making sure she leaves with you you idiot! You will not just leave her to the hounds!" Hijikata roared. Okita laughed but lifted his hands in defeat.

"I was merely joking vice commander. I understand your orders."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed to Hijikata and Okita. Breakfast finally began with idle chit chat between everyone, but it remained quiet for the most part. Only a few times did Shinpachi and Heisuke fight over food, but Hijikata quickly put an end to their squabbles.

Chizuru giggled slightly when a piece of egg went wild and flew across the room during their last quarrel. She felt extremely sensitive however to both Saito and Okita's watchful eyes. She felt like they were examining her like some sort of new creature. Perhaps it was her clothing. She was still wearing the blood stained clothes from the night before. Perhaps she smelled? She picked at her shirt lightly to smell it and nearly gagged.

She did smell, and bad. She heard Okita chuckle next to her and stiffened. She was blushing now. She turned to Saito who was already staring at her. Her blush turned a shade darker and it almost looked like he had a slight blush of his own.

"Um…Saito, I know I have already asked a lot from you, and I thank you for bringing me some clothing to change into, but is there perhaps somewhere I can bathe? I must admit, I smell quite horrible." She finished her request starring at her hands. A moment passed before he cleared his throat making her look up.

"Yes. There is a place where you can bathe. I can take you there after…if you would like?" He seemed almost hesitant. She nodded her head and replied with a thank you before finishing her meal. Once she was done, she stood and bowed and thanked everyone for the meal, then picked up her tray and followed Saito out of the room.

She followed him silently into a kitchen where they both washed their trays and dishes. The silence was actually quite comfortable and they moved about the kitchen with ease, with Saito showing Chizuru where everything was stored. Only once did they bump into each other when they both tried to put their plates away. Saito remained calm and took her plate away from her while she blushed madly.

"What is wrong with me? I'm never like this!" Chizuru shouted in her head. Clearing his throat again, Saito signaled for her to follow him again. She did so obediently and found herself back at her room. She went inside quickly to retrieve the clothes Saito had found for her before following him to what appeared to be the back of the compound. There was a fenced in spring with large rocks and a small waterfall that poured into the spring. It was actually quite charming.

"Okita will be leaving in another hour, so I do not suggest you take long." With that, Saito turned and left Chizuru to her business. She waited till he disappeared around the corner before undressing. As she did, crusted blood kept part of the fabric from falling off her right shoulder. She had completely forgotten that one of the drunk men had actually been able to land a blow on her.

She dipped her hand into the semi lukewarm water and washed away the dried blood. There was a pink mark that dawned her skin, but to anyone else, it would look like a simple scratch. It was large and about an inch wide. She sighed and looked at her reflection in the water. Just when would this little gem of hers be unveiled?

Ever since she was a child, small scratches would always heal fast. Her father Kodo had always told her to keep it a secret. Only when she was about thirteen did she realize that there was something different about her from other children. She stood up after a moment and continued to disrobe. She placed her swords on a rock close to the water before slowly stepping in.

The temperature of the water slowly warmed her body up from the brisk winter weather. No more snow had fallen since last night, but it was still very cold outside. She scrubbed at her body, taking care to be ginger with her right shoulder before taking her hair out. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she released it from its binding resting just above her hips. It felt like it was not too long ago that she had cut it, but it had grown fast. She dunked under the water finally and scrubbed at her hair. Finally finished, she stepped out of the water and began to wring her hair out.

Satisfied that her hair was dry enough, she tied it back into a high ponytail. Kneeling next to the pile of clean clothes Saito had found her, she began to finally look at what he had gathered. There was a white undershirt and a small dark blue shirt to wear over top. The hakama were not as long as her previous pair, but with the boots she had worn, she would still be able to tuck them into the top of her boots. There was also a light blue sash and a pair of clean socks to wear as well.

"Wow…he really thought of everything. I'm surprised there is someone, or was someone small enough to fit these." She laughed quietly and began to dress herself. After tightening the straps on her boots, she stood and grabbed her swords, tucking them into the sash on her right hip. She hadn't realized it before, but after a warm bath and some clean clothes, she felt even better than she had when she woke up. She glanced up at the sun which was now much higher in the sky and gave a small sigh.

"Perhaps this won't be too bad", she thought idly before turning and starting back towards the main hall to meet up with Okita.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chizuru placed her dirty clothes in her room before heading towards the direction of the main gate. As she walked, she took in her surroundings putting the layout of the compound to memory. Just from what she had seen, she could tell that the compound was somewhat large. It would have to be to house all of the soldiers. For a brief moment she paused in her travels to watch a group of soldier's spar in another courtyard towards the center of the compound.

"I wonder who these soldier's belong to…they can't be Okita's. They should be ready to go here soon." She watched their techniques for a moment before continuing towards the gate once more. She was so deep in thought evaluating the soldier's movements in her head that she almost passed the gate without even noticing.

"Someone seems to be deep in thought there Chi-zu-ru." Okita's laughter broker her musings and she turned to face him full on. All the captains were gathered at the gate for some reason along with Okita's soldiers. Only Okita and his men wore the white and blue haori's of the Shinsengumi however. She was about to throw a witty remark back at Okita before she realized, silence had once again fallen because of her presence.

She looked at the other captains. Harada wore a dumbfounded look that mirrored Shinpachi's look of surprise and Heisuke was blushing a deep red. Saito's cheeks were dusted faint pink along with Okita she now realized. Standing next to the gate stood Shimada, Yamazaki, Inoue and Hijikata. They too looked taken aback with surprise. It was Inoue who finally broke the silence. He walked past all the other men straight to Chizuru.

"Good morning Chizuru! It's great to see you again!" He leaned closer, "Forgive them, I think they were not expecting you to look so different." He straightened again before chuckling softly.

"I…do not understand, Inoue?" She stuttered a bit before continuing. "I feel that this clothing suits me rather well…I do not see the problem." She looked down at herself. As far as she could see, everything fit correctly and she was not wearing anything the wrong way. So what was the issue?

Yamazaki, silent as a cat, appeared next to her and whispered in her ear, "It is not the clothing Miss Chizuru. I think I can speak for the rest of the captain's when I say that we are all stunned by your change of appearance, mainly your hair. You look very different than you did last night or this morning. The others are just curious as to who you are." Chizuru blushed.

"My hair!?" She thought back to her earlier appearance. "I suppose I did have my hair tied much differently than it was before. I guess it appeared shorter." She was still flustered when Hijikata spoke next.

"It is that curiosity that we must extinguish." After saying this he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "This here is Yukimara. He will be with us from now on accompanying patrols to help us look for Kodo. You will treat him with the same respect as your captains. Is that understood?!"

All the men jumped to attention and bowed while shouting their understanding. Chizuru was stunned. She felt that it was highly unnecessary to order the men to treat her with respect when they did not even know her. She stepped forward and bowed back to Okita's men.

"I know that you do not know me at all, but I promise not to get in your way and to be as much help as I can. I hope to earn your respect in the time that I am here." She rose from her bow and turned to stand next to Yamazaki.

"I believe that you will make comrades fast here with that kind of attitude. Especially Okita's men. They do not take to newcomers well, but you seem to have pacified them for the moment. Good job", he whispered in her ear. Hijikata and Okita stepped off to the side while the rest of the captains gathered around Chizuru.

"Not bad Chizuru. Hopefully you'll learn something out there about your old man", Shinpachi spoke as he clapped her on the back.

"Shinpachi, must you always be such a brute? Chizuru, I do wish you luck though. Don't let Okita push you around too much or scare ya. He's a softie at heart." Harada laughed as he spoke.

"I find that hard to believe Harada. Okita is just as much of a brute as he is an idiot", interjected Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki, it seems you and Okita do not sit well with each other?" Chizuru mused. He made a funny face like he didn't like the taste of Okita's name in his mouth, but their chat was interrupted by Hijikata making a fuss for the patrol to begin. Chizuru waved her goodbyes and trotted after Okita at the back of the patrol.

"I'm sorry if it annoys that I am on your patrol. The last thing I want to be is a burden." Chizuru starred at her feet as they walked. Okita walked with his hands behind his head and gave her side look as they walked along.

"Nah don't be bothered by it. I don't really care. I already told you, if you get yourself into trouble, you had better get yourself out." He laughed and nudged her with his elbow. She looked up and saw that even though he spoke mean words, he didn't really mean them. Or so at least she hoped.

She laughed, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. But that means I won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon either." Okita feigned a look of hurt before they both laughed.

"You aren't so bad kid. But if you try to run, I'll kill you", was the last thing he said with a laugh as he walked towards the front of the patrol. With that, Chizuru began to pay attention to her surroundings more. She saw some shops that she recognized from the day before where she had asked if her father had been seen. She got the same answer in almost every shop she entered…no.

There was one particular shop she was looking for. It was a bar and the bar maiden had said she had seen a man fitting her father's description a few times. However, before she could ask more, she was confronted by the now very dead drunk fools that lead her to be where she is now.

The patrol turned left onto a main street when she saw the bar sign. She was just about to ask if she could go in when some sort of ruckus was caused on the right side of the road that dragged the attention of the patrol, and Okita to it. She gave it a second of thought before ducking into the bar.

She looked around and spotted the female she had spoken to the day before. The two spoke for a few minutes, and the only information she found didn't help her. Just as she was leaving, she saw someone duck out of the bar. When she had first walked in, no one had been there. She stepped out of the bar and looked down the street. In the opposite direction the patrol came from, she saw the person again run around the corner into an alley way. But she caught a glimpse of their face and her heart went racing.

She knew that face. She hadn't seen that face in years, but she would recognize it anywhere. Okita looked to her from the other side of the street only to watch her sprint down it.

"What the hell?!" He shouted after her to stop but she was gone before he could really say anything. Chizuru ran faster. There they were. They turned to the right into another alley. They were fast, but Chizuru was determined.

"Wait! Stop!" She shouted after them. She was beginning to panic. He should have been dead. They had all told her he was dead. She ran faster. Turning the corner again she saw them all the way at the end of the alley the lead out into another main road.

"Damn it!" She cursed again. She ran harder and faster jumping over random boxes that laid in her path. The figure stopped at the end of the alley and turned to face her. They wore a cloak that covered their whole body, but back at the bar, she had seen just a glimpse of their face. She couldn't mistake that face for anyone.

When she was about twenty feet away she stopped. She was breathing hard and so was the person she was chasing. They stood there breathing hard for a few moments, when the person she was chasing stood tall for a moment before letting the hood of their cloak fall. All her breath left her in an instant.

It was him. They had told her he was dead. But that was him. Standing right in front of her, looking so different, but exactly the same all at once. Her hand reached out to him as she said his name softly.

"Kaoru…" He gave a wicked smile before throwing the hood back up and disappearing into the crowd of the street.

"NO!" She screamed out and just as she was about to take off after him, a hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. Her momentum and the force of the arm that grabbed her caused her to fall onto her back. As quickly as she fell down she was up again in an instant with her sword drawn and ready to fight whoever was holding her back.

"What the hell Yukimara?!" Okita jumped back out of range of her sword. He looked pissed.

"What the hell was that!? You just run off out of nowhere and then turn on me? Maybe we should have killed you instead…" He was shouting at her but as he continued, his voice died down and trailed off completely. She had dropped her sword and fell to her knees while he was yelling at her and now she was sitting in the dirt in an alley sobbing her heart out.

"Aww shit….um…" He looked around trying to figure out what to do. He had never really been good with crying woman. He hated to see them cry, but he usually didn't know what to do when they did. He lowered his arms and took a few steps towards her and crouched down in front of her.

"What is going on Chizuru?" He spoke lightly and she raised her head to look at him. "Who was that person?" When he had chased after Chizuru, just as he entered the alley he had seen a hooded figure at the end of the alley. He could only guess that it was because of that person that Chizuru was in this state of distress.

"They told me he was dead…they said he was ripped apart…" Chizuru's face fell into her hands again as she cried. Her words only brought more confusion to Okita. He sighed before speaking again.

"Look, do you think you can compose yourself to finish the patrol? I can't take you back now and I don't want my men to see you like this. They'll think you're a wimp, and that won't work with your cover." Chizuru looked at him again. Her cover? Okita wore a smirk and at the sight of that smirk she started laughing.

"Yeah…just give me a minute. I'll be fine. Geeze…my cover….thanks", she laughed out. Okita stood up and ruffled her hair as he did so.

"Yeah well I don't do too well with crying woman. So hurry up and finish so we can go." He sounded gruff but Chizuru brushed it aside. He was obviously at least a little concerned and he was still a man after all.

"We are gonna pass some shops in a little while so you can buy some new clothes there. But know this, you are gonna have some explaining to do when we get back. We can't afford to have you running off whenever you please." Chizuru stood up and dusted herself off. She figured that would happen sooner or later and now here it was.

"Alright…I understand." She bent over to pick up her dropped sword. As she began to sheath it she spoke once more, "but know this. If you tell anyone that I cried…I'll kill you." She looked him dead in the eyes and copied his trademark smirk and walked past him.

He stood there dumbfounded for a minute before letting out a large bellow of a laugh.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Chizuru and Okita made it back to Okita's men they continued their patrol with no more interruptions. Towards the end of the patrol, Okita pointed out the clothing shop he had spoken of before and Chizuru ducked in. When she came out, she had three bundles in her hand and wore a brand new haori. Her new haori was a simple black with red stitching. It didn't really match, but the material was durable and warm. Okita eyeballed the other three parcels in her hands.

"What do you have in those?" He leaned over her shoulder to try and peek at them through the paper. Chizuru snatched them away to her other arm.

"Clothes what else?" She stepped away from him and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"I'm just curious. Remember, you are a MAN here. I don't see why you need so much clothing." He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes when he said 'man' to emphasis his true meaning. A real man wouldn't have bought so much clothing. Chizuru sighed and shook her head.

"If you must know, I bought a black kimono for anything that must be done at night when we don't wish to be seen and a second set of the kimono I am wearing now." She huffed out her reply before continuing towards Okita's men. He trotted to catch up to her before whispering low in her ear with a devilish smirk.

"That doesn't explain the third package Chi-zu-ru." He laughed and continued towards the rest of his men when Chizuru stopped dead in her tracks. Her cheeks were dusted light pink. She clutched the parcels under her arm tighter and stomped towards Okita and the others. He was really starting to get on her nerves.

The patrol finished shortly after with their return to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Finally speaking to Okita again, Chizuru asked when the night patrol would be leaving.

"They won't leave until after dinner. I believe Saito will be preparing tonight's dinner", he answered thoughtfully. Chizuru hummed her acknowledgment and proceeded to her room. She placed her parcels in the corner and hung her haori on a peg. She let a mischievous smile grace her face when she considered her new clothing. She hadn't told Okita what the third package was, and she had no intent on ever telling them.

Chizuru was still a woman after all and there was bound to be at least some point where she could dress like one again. She had bought a soft silk light blue kimono with pink cherry blossom petals all over it. When she saw it, she just couldn't resist it. The lady in the clothing shop had sighed dreamily and asked if it was for her lover back home. She had coughed and sputtered out that it was for her sister back home.

The black kimono that she bought was form fitting and made of durable material that matched her haori. It was a midnight black with red stitching. The bottoms had a slit on each side at the top towards her waist to allow for better movement and circulation of air through the pants. The top was simple but ended with cuffed sleeves that would make combat easier. Flowing sleeves always ended up getting in the way in Chizuru's opinion. As she had told Okita, her other parcel was simply just a copy of what Saito had found her this morning.

"Speaking of Saito", she thought, "Perhaps he could use some assistance with preparing dinner?" She tapped her chin in thought but before she could do anything, a soft knock came at her door.

"You may enter", Chizuru called to towards the door. She stood up and walked towards the center of the room.

"Well, speak of the devil…" she laughed to herself. Saito slid the door open and bowed to her.

"Dinner is ready." Chizuru bowed back saying thank you and followed him out the door. When they reached the dining room Shinpachi and Heisuke were already fighting over food. Chizuru could have laughed at the sight. They really seemed like a small family here.

Once again the only spot left was between Saito and Okita. Okita glanced up at her and gave her the same devilish grin he had while on patrol. She stiffened and stalked towards her seat and plopped down quite ungracefully. Before Chizuru could start eating however, Okita spun to face her and starred her down. Startled by his actions, she starred back at him. The room went quite as they watched.

"Alright Chi-zu-ru. Why don't you tell all of us a little about yourself? Including about your…episode during the patrol today." Okita was quick. It was obvious his curiosity was nagging at him all day. Not only that, but Chizuru could see a glimmer of pure dedication to the Shinsengumi in his eyes…he was going to make sure that her past didn't threaten the Shinsengumi. Chizuru sighed before facing everyone in the dining room.

"My past is not something I like to talk about…ever, but I feel that you all deserve to know." All eyes settled on Chizuru as she spoke. "When I was five, I was sent to a nearby hidden village to be trained by my master. He owed my father Kodo something and his repayment was to teach me everything he knew. Not many know of my master, but those who do are lucky. His name is Akihito Masaru."

A gasp went through at the mention of his name. Chizuru was right; not many knew of his name, but many knew of his legend. He was a great swordsman and a legendary ninja. Those who trained under him were extremely lucky and came to be great swordsman themselves.

"What kind of debt did HE owe your father?" It was Sanan who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I have no idea. I tried for years to figure out what he could possibly owe my father, but never once did they tell me. As time progressed, I became one of his star pupils. He sent me on my first mission when I was fourteen with four other members of the village. One of the other members…was my brother."

"My twin brother…Kaoru, was sent to train under my master with me. We both progressed fast through Masaru's training together. The first mission we ever went on together was to take out a key player of one of two warring factions in our area that was causing great trouble for local villages. When we got there….we were ambushed. My team members and I got out, but my brother….didn't. I was told to stay outside and keep watch over our avenue of escape, but when they came back…they said that Kaoru…was torn apart…that he was dead."

Chizuru became very quiet for a moment before she was able to continue.

"Everyone on the team didn't want to replace Kaoru, so we continued with only four members. We went on many other missions, but when I was eighteen I was sent back to my father. It was then that my father and Master Masaru began to work on the Water of Life."

A thick silence coated the room. Dinner now completely forgotten, everyone sat digesting Chizuru's story.

"Today on the patrol, when I stepped out of a bar asking about my father, I saw….Kaoru. I…chased after him and just before I caught him Okita showed up and he ran away."

"How can it be your brother though? I thought you said he was dead?" Hijikata asked. He wore a deep thoughtful expression as he regarded her carefully.

"I thought he was too. But I KNOW my brother…I could never mistake him." Her voice was desperate, almost pleading for the same answers that the captain's wanted.

"If that is true, than that must mean that someone lied to you and something bigger is hidden beneath their deceit." Sanan spoke coolly. His glasses glinted in the low light. Chizuru's face fell as she starred at her hands.

"I do not know what they wish to cover up…or why my brother would…leave me like that." Her face fell further.

"I'm sure there is some sort of explanation Chizuru…and we will help you find it!" Heisuke was desperate to cheer her back up. She glanced up at him and his hopeful face made her smile.

"Thank you Heisuke, but that is too big of a task to ask assistance for. It is my family and my master…I must do this myself."

"Nonsense. I see no reason why we cannot help you. After all…this does seem to have something to do with your father Kodo as well. So I see no reason for us not to aid you. Our objectives are still the same." Kondo's voice was deep and commanding as he spoke.

Hijikata nodded his head in agreement, "But this means you must be truthful with us from now on Chizuru. You cannot hide such vital information from us again." He gave her a pointed look.

Chizuru was stunned but managed a "Yes sir". With that, dinner finally started and was eaten in a dull silence. When the meal was finished, Chizuru helped Saito with the cleaning.

"You do not have to assist me Chizuru. I am fine by myself." Saito's voice was calm and even as ever.

"It is no problem. I do not want to be a burden here, so it is the least I can do." She smiled at him for a moment before continuing to scrub at the plates. When everything was finished, they both walked outside. Chizuru however stopped and starred up at the sky. The moon was waning, but it was still bright and high in the sky.

"Is something wrong Chizuru?" Saito's voice broke her admiration of the moon and she turned to look at him fully. Saito's face was illuminated by the glow of the moon and it made him look fractionally more handsome than usual. Chizuru's heart beat picked up its pace and her face flushed.

"Are you alright? Your face is red? Perhaps you are catching a cold?" His hand reached out and touched her forehead causing her to blush deeper.

"NO! No I'm fine! I'm just tired that's all. Goodnight Saito!" She stumbled over her words before darting around him towards her room. Just before the end of the hallway, she turned to call out his name. He turned slightly towards her showing her that he was listening.

"Thank you…Saito. For everything." He blanched at her thanks and turned to face her more but she was already gone. Saito turned to look at the moon again.

"Beautiful…"


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chizuru leaned her head against the frame of her door in the dark.

"What in the world was that?" She thumped her head once against the wood in an attempt to stop the wanderings of her mind and the fluttering in her heart. She had never experienced something like this before. She had heard girls older than her whisper of things like love…or mainly just handsome men in general…but she always thought they were simply airheads. Now here she was imagining Saito's hand touching hers, his arms around her waist…

"GAH!" She growled out in frustration.

"Seriously…this is not right…." She fumbled around with her katanas, picking at the hilts in frustration when an idea occurred to her.

"Maybe if I just…snuck out for a bit...?" She halted immediately and shook her head angrily.

"No…that's wrong. I can't betray their trust." She thought for a while longer before truly becoming frustrated. Chizuru was not like some prissy little girl fussing over her appearance and handsome young men. She was a trained warrior, forged in her years of sweat, blood and tears. She gripped the hilt of her katana roughly before turning and marching out into the small courtyard outside her room. She would settle this through her katas.

The moon was still high and bright in the sky illuminating the small courtyard which would make it easy to perform her katas. She slowly pulled her sword from its sheath and tossed the blade back and forth between her hands. She would need to be quite to keep from waking the others. Slowly she danced through her katas focusing solely on her movements. Ignoring her previous thoughts became easier and easier as she kept going. Right now was time to focus on form, not speed.

When she finished she stood still in the courtyard for a moment staring at her sword. She shifted it in her hand and moonlight glinted off the blade blinking her in the eye. She thought about the countless missions she was sent on throughout the years. She remembered one where her master sent her on a solo mission to investigate a series of house burnings out in the countryside not far from where her father lived. Some clues had led her to a man feared by the villagers.

The villagers believed that he had also killed a young girl who had been around her age at the time and possibly a few others before her, but they couldn't prove it. She had snuck into his house to look for more clues, but found body parts hung in his kitchen.

A shudder went through at remembering the sight. She had frozen from fear and anger and could only stand and gape at the gore before her eyes. She had wretched in the corner when he came through the door. She had been too busy coughing to stay quite or to hear his approach. What he did next chilled her to her core. He had a small blade in his hand and was wiping it clean on his bloody hakamas. He wore a wicked smile as he licked his lips and eyed her. As soon as he took a step towards her, she had killed him. His face...and the body parts still clung to her memory.

She looked at her sword once more. Duty had called her to kill quite a few people. Sometimes she wondered if killing them was the right answer. She still couldn't tell. Her thoughts drifted back to Saito for a moment and she shook her head violently.

"No man would ever want to be with a women like me….a woman who has killed." She sheathed her sword and briskly turned around to return to her room only to come face to face with the man who haunted her thoughts. She froze mid-step both utterly confused and startled by his presence.

"How didn't I hear him?" Her eyes were wide with embarrassment. He cocked his head to the side before speaking.

"I am sorry if I startled you." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "I could not sleep so I came outside for some fresh air when I saw you." His cheeks turned a slight hint of pink. Chizuru regained her composure and turned her gaze towards the ground.

"I too couldn't sleep. I…had a lot on my mind." Chizuru coughed lightly and awkwardly. They stood in awkward silence, neither really looking at the other before Saito broke the silence.

"May I ask to see your blade?" Chizuru's head shot up and stared at him for a moment before slowly drawing the katana from her waist and handing it over to him. He took it carefully and slowly pulled it from its sheath. His eyes roamed over the blade in awe. Chizuru blushed darkly at her impure idea of him gazing at her that way. She turned her head to the side and coughed to hide her blush.

"It is a truly remarkable blade. From where does it originate? I see no markings of its maker?" He puzzled over the blade more closely to see if he had missed something.

"My master thought it was extremely important for us to be part of the blade making process. When Master Masaru thought us fit enough to hold a blade, he sent us to the forges to help make our own blades." Saito eyes darted to hers and stared at her in awe, searching for any lies. He found none.

"The true masters of blade making did most of the work, but Master Masaru made sure that we were present at all times during the making of our blades. Mine was folded a hundred and one times. I weighted and made the hilt myself. The blade was all made by the master smith. That is why there are no markings. The blade is mine and mine alone." Saito gingerly re-sheathed the sword and gave it back to Chizuru.

"That is truly amazing. Thank you for allowing me to observe it." He bowed to her and when he rose again, she could see his brain working a mile a minute. She tilted her head slightly and considered him. She almost thought she could see him blushing under her gaze but she chided herself for thinking such and righted herself.

"It is late, I believe I will turn in for the night. It was a pleasure speaking with you…Saito." She bowed and began to move towards her door. As she slid it open, Saito called out her name grabbing her attention.

"Chizuru…would you mind sparring with me tomorrow?" His question caught her off guard and she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Of course, you don't have to, but I am sure it would be good practice." His tone was even and straight as always, but she could almost catch a glimpse of hope in his eyes. She smiled warmly at him and nodded her head.

"I see no reason why not. It would be excellent practice." He bowed to her and thanked her. "I've been looking for a good sparring partner for years. Hopefully you can finally aid me in my search." She smirked at his taken back face and quickly slid the door closed ending the conversation.

Her heart was beating faster again and she wasn't sure it it was from excitement at her match with him tomorrow, or Saito's own smirk that he flashed at her just before she closed the door. Either way…she was excited.

***Short chapter I know! But I've been very busy! Let me know what you think though! Thanks guys!***


	11. Update!

Hey guys! Sorry but I'be been super busy at work these past two weeks. Just yesterday I had a 24 hour shift. But never the less, I am currently working on the next chapter, and I think you guys will like it.

Remember! If you have any suggestions or just comments, I love reading them and I take all of them into consideration! Thanks for your likes and your follows and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it comes! Trust me, every spare moment I have is dedicated to getting another chapter out to you guys! I really hate making you wait. So bare with me and know that I'm working as hard and as fast as I can!


	12. Chapter 9

*Its finally here! THE NEXT CHAPTER! AGHHH! I am SO SORRY for the wait. Things got really bad here in my personal life and it literally just took the want to write right out of me. (LOL write right derp) But anyway, I just felt so guilty that so many of you really liked my story so I finally got off my sorry but and wrote the next chapter! Hope you like!*

Chapter Nine

Chizuru awoke early the next morning excited for her upcoming sparring match with Saito. She expected great things from him considering what she saw the first night she met him. She thought back to that first night and how much had changed since then in just a few short days.

She sighed lightly and began braiding her hair tightly before twisting it into a bun. If the match she was about to have would be anything like she imagined, she wouldn't want her hair to be in the way. When she finished she stood and began placing her swords in her sash before a light tap came from her door.

"You may enter." Saito slid the door opened and bowed before entering.

"Chizuru, I came to see if you are still willing to spar with me this morning?" His eyes slid to hers and held them. She let a small smile slip.

"Of course. I am a woman of my word." Her smile grew bigger at the sight of his own small smile.

"Shall we proceed?" He motioned towards the opened door and she nodded her agreement following him outside. Instead of the small courtyard outside her door, Saito continued down the hall towards a much larger one in the center of the compound. Other than a small cherry blossom tree in the corner, the courtyard was bare. Perfect for training and sparring. Already gathered, the rest of the Shinsengumi captain's looked up at their arrival.

"Good morning Chi-zu-ru. I hear you are going to fight the Saito the morning? You know he is a master of Iai right?" Okita leaned lazily against one of the wooden beams supporting the roof. His smirk implied that he was going to enjoy the upcoming fight.

"I did not realize everyone would be spectating this morning…" Chizuru glanced towards her feet, her cheeks now slightly pink.

"I only wish to see the level of your skill Chizuru. Do not feel anxious at our presence." Hijikata's voice brought her gaze towards him and she smiled. He was trying to reassure her.

"But of course. My apologies. I hope I can come close to the Shinsengumi standard." She bowed towards Hijikata.

"I'm not gonna lie Chizuru, I am extremely excited to see this." Shinpachi's bellow made Chizuru giggle and Harada shake his head.

"Shinpachi…stop being such a brute. You wonder why the ladies avoid you…" Harada looked to Chizuru. "Just pretend we aren't here Chizuru. I'm sure you will do great." He ruffled her bangs as he walked past her to sit next to Heisuke.

"Yeah Chizuru! This is gonna be awesome!" Chizuru giggled once more at Heisuke's eagerness.

"Shall we begin?" Saito faced Chizuru from the center of the compound. She silently turned and took her place opposite him. They both bowed to each other and to their spectators before standing straight once more.

Chizuru's blood was already racing. She had waited all night for this, and now here she was facing Saito. He stood still, left hand placed lightly on the hilt of his blade, stance relaxed. He was evaluating her.

She tensed for a moment before making herself relax again. This was a fight, and it was no time to be thinking about how handsome he looked when he regarded her with that even stare of his. Chizuru closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath before slowly drawing her sword from its sheath.

The blade glinted in the light at her. Sometimes she thought the blade was almost alive, that it she belonged to the sword just as much as it belonged to her. She loved this sword and it had treated her well over the years. Her eyes turned up to Saito's again and she held his gaze.

Slowly she began ever so slightly swaying her sword. It was called the "Wagtail Sword" and her master had taught her many years ago. It was supposed to keep your opponent from being able to read when you will strike. However, Saito looked unperturbed by this and remained still.

Chizuru vaulted forward sword raised above her head ready to deliver a menacing blow, but Saito was fast. He truly was a master of Iai. Before she could recover, Saito deflected her assault easily and pushed her back almost causing her to lose her balance. Taking a step back and regaining composure she squared her stance away.

"So you are just as fast and as strong as I thought you were. I must not underestimate you," she thought to herself. Saito placed himself in an attack position before darting forward towards her. Deftly she darted to the side while bringing her sword down to try and land a blow on his back. Still he was fast and managed to dodge her attack with a block.

Jumping away from each other once more they repositioned themselves; Saito in an attack position and Chizuru on the defensive. Chizuru's blood was racing. With each clash of their swords she became more and more excited. Saito was good; very good. She had not yet met an opponent like him since her training with Master Masaru.

Saito dashed forward and Chizuru caught his blade with her own. Pushing against each other in a show of force their face became very close.

"You are exceptionally good at the sword. I am very impressed."

"You flatter my Saito, but I must say you are just as skilled if not better. However, I do not plan on losing." Chizuru smirked and he responded with a small smirk of his own. A fire lite up in his eyes that set a fire ablaze in Chizuru.

"I do no plan on losing either…Chizuru." With that the two of them pushed each other away and began a flurry of strikes that almost couldn't be seen with the eye. It was like they were dancing with each other rather than sparring. With each clash of their blades, the eyes of the Shinsengumi captains grew wider.

They had expected Chizuru to be good, considering she had trained with one of the greatest masters they had ever heard of, but she was exceeding their expectations by a land slide. Chizuru and Saito continued their onslaught on each other before a final movement took everyone's breath away. Only the sound of Saito's and Chizuru's exertion could be heard in the courtyard.

In the middle of the courtyard, both Chizuru and Saito stood facing each other, blades poised at their opponents throat, mere centimeters away from precious life blood. They stared into each other's eyes breathing deeply from their match. A small wind swept across the courtyard and blew stray hairs in front of Chizuru's face, but she did not falter.

Slowly both of them lowered their swords. Chizuru couldn't take her eyes of Saito's. They were mesmerizing and captivating. The deep purple of his eyes said they held many secrets; Chizuru wished to know them. A small smirk appeared on Saito's face as he moved to re-sheath his sword. Chizuru followed his actions and the two of them bowed to each other and to their stunned spectators. Chizuru couldn't help the large grin that broke out upon her face.

Her blood was singing. Saito had truly given her a run for her money, and yet they still came out to a draw. That had only ever happened once before and the memory of it sent a small pang of hurt through her before she brushed the stray thought away. She turned to Saito and bowed again.

"Thank you very much! That was an amazing match. I hope we can do it again some time." Her smile was infectious and soon Saito too was smiling lightly.

"You are very skilled. It was a truly good match…thank you…Chizuru." She blushed when he said her name, but soon found herself surrounded by Shinpachi, Harada and Heisuke.

"That was amazing Chizuru!" Heisuke shouted. His hands where in his hair and he wore a huge smile.

"That was definitely something their Chizuru." Harada spoke calmly and he gave her a warm smile that told her he was highly impressed. Shinpachi stood mouth agape. "Shin…close your mouth would you. You look like a coy fish," Harada jested at his friend. Heisuke let out a loud laugh and clapped the abused captain on the back.

"I just….Chizuru…I mean WOW!" Shinpachi shouted his astonishment to Chizuru and she couldn't help but laugh along with Harada and Heisuke.

Hijikata and Kondo walked up to join the group as well.

"That was an impressive performance Chizuru. We are glad to have you here." Kondo's words were warm and friendly and made Chizuru's heart ache. She hadn't received such warmth and openness from someone in a long time. The Shinsengumi were truly unique.

Okita remained by the compound, but he smiled none the less. Saito walked over to join him.

"She sure is something isn't she Saito?" Okita turned his sly glance towards his comrade. Saito's face dawned a nice shade of pink before he coughed and turned his gaze away from Chizuru and towards the cherry blossom tree.

"She is very skilled, yes." Okita's smirk grew wider.

"Yes very. I can't wait to see how she will surprise us next." Saito's face was still turned away but his face became warmer.

Chizuru was laughing idly with the Shinsengumi captains when the sound of clapping turned them silent.

"Very impressive…you have improved I see." A voice spoke out almost from the wind. Everyone's gaze turned towards the edge of the compound to see a man leaning against a pole with a lazy smirk on his face. The captains of the Shinsengumi all drew their swords at once at the sight of an intruder. How had he gotten into the compound undetected?

"Kazama! How did you find me?!" Chizuru shouted in delight and ran towards the intruder. What?


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chizuru was all happiness. She ran towards Kazama and embraced him. Kazama wore a smirk on his face as he hugged the exuberant Chizuru. Everyone stood tense with swords still drawn. Kazama looked over the top of Chizuru's head and his smirk grew a fraction wider.

"My dear Yukimara, I believe you should introduce me to your friends here before they have a go at my head." Chizuru stepped back from Kazama and turned around quickly bowing to the captains of the Shinsengumi.

"My apologies! This is Chikage Kazama, an old comrade of mine." Slowly they lowered the swords, but left them out still uneasy at the presence of an intruder. Chizuru turned around to address Kazama once more.

"How did you find me? I haven't seen you in years." Chizuru regarded Kazama's face closely. He had grown since they had last seen each other. He looked more like a man now than the snotty-nosed spoiled brat she used to know. He had grown a head taller and his muscles were leaned out across his body. His blonde hair had remained the same, just a tad bit longer now. However, the trade mark smirk she remembered still remained on his face.

"I happened to be passing buy when I could have sworn I heard you. You now I can't pass up teasing you Yukimara." He leaned closer to her face. "And I might say the years have been very kind to you Chizuru."

Chizuru took a step back from Kazama and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't say such silly things. Honestly…you haven't changed a bit. But seriously…how did you find me. I left for a reason. How are you here now?" Chizuru was becoming wary. Kazama's comment had made her uneasy. Before, it was always him picking on her, but now…his voice held a tone that implied something much deeper and it did not sit well with her.

"Yes and might I had we all wished to know why you left. Not giving a reason? That's not proper etiquette." Kazama slowly circled around Chizuru causing her to have to move to follow his movements. Something was definitely different. "I've actually been looking for you for a few months Yukimara. Your father has sent me to collect you."

Once again the captains of the Shinsengumi tensed and raised the swords to the ready. Chizuru gasped and took a few steps away from Kazama and laid her hand on the hilt of her own sword.

"What? How long have you been in contact with my father? Where is he? Why has he apparently sent you to retrieve me?" Chizuru's mind was racing. What could it all mean? Her father had been missing for months now…how in the world did Kazama find him and not herself?

"So many questions. You will find out soon enough what your father has planned for you. Master Maseru also wishes to see you." At the mention of her master's name she drew her sword and leveled it at Kazama.

"Now you speak blasphemy. Where are they? How did you find me and what exactly do you want with me." If Kazama was concerned, he did not show it. He merely grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's been years little Yukimara. You are no longer my squad leader and we are no longer children. You will need to recognize your true place." Chizuru growled low before spitting out her anger.

"Master Maseru made me the squad leader for a reason. You KNOW I was next in line to take over. Do not presume to mock me Kazama." Chizuru glared daggers at Kazama. Finally, Kazama's face distorted into a frown.

"You will do well to listen little Chizuru. You will come with me or so help me I will drag you kicking and screaming." He made a movement towards Chizuru but stopped at the sight of the Shinsengumi captains coming to stand around her.

"I see you found some mangy wolves to protect you. Do you really think they will keep you from me? I'll barely even notice they were here after I am done with them. Are you going to come freely Chizuru? Or will I have to make you?" Kazama glared at them one at a time before turning his eyes back to Chizuru.

"It's time you left Kazama." Chizuru's grip on her sword tightened. She had not imagined the morning that she would have to fight an old comrade, let alone see one.

"Very well. There shall be no fighting today little Chizuru, but I will return and I will take you with me when do come back." With that Kazama disappeared in a mirage stunning everyone. There was a moment of silence before all eyes turned once more to Chizuru. She cursed quietly and sheathed her sword.

"I apologize. That was…unexpected." Her gaze fell to the ground as she bowed deeply. "I believe I will soon need to take my leave before I cause any more trouble." She felt a pang in her heart. Once again she would need to leave a place where she was beginning to feel at home in. He chuckled in her head thinking on how it had only been a few days.

"Nonsense. We are simply…curious Chizuru. Our goal is still the same. We can help you Chizuru." It was Kondo who spoke. Her head shot up to look him in the eyes. He was standing before her, arms crossed but eyes tender.

"I could not impose…", Hijikata cut her off.

"It would not impose on us. Nothing changes between us even though circumstances have changed. I do think that we should hear a little more about you now however." Hijikata placed a level gaze at her and her eyes went to the ground once more.

"Of course. There is much to be told." Kondo clapped his hands at this before speaking.

"Very well. Then we shall discuss this after breakfast. I'm starved and I am sure you and Saito are too. Let us eat first." Without waiting for a reply he briskly turned and walked towards the dining hall followed by Inoue who had been standing towards the side with Yamazaki and Shimada. She hadn't noticed them before now. They truly were silent.

Heisuke came up next to Chizuru and spoke softly, "Chizuru…don't worry. Hijikata may look like a demon but he's a real softy on the inside. We like you. We aren't going to abandon you. Promise." He ended with a smile that Chizuru returned softly. Slowly the rest of the captains and Chizuru made it to the dining room to find that Yamazaki and Shimada had already prepared breakfast. At the sight of the food, Chizuru's stomach growled loudly causing Shinpachi and Harada to laugh heartily.

Breakfast passed quietly enough. Only two fights broke out between Heisuke and Shinpachi over food. It was actually very comical. While Heisuke wasn't looking Shinpachi stole a piece of his meat and swallowed it whole. Chizuru was sure he didn't even chew. When Heisuke turned back to find part of his meal missing, he eyed Shinpachi who couldn't help but break out into an idiot grin. A brief flurry of slaps and hisses was all that passed before the settled down again.

As revenge, Heisuke stole a slice of Shinpachi's meat which erupted into a large noogie and another brief flurry of slaps and hisses before Hijikata cleared his throat and thoroughly ended the slap fest. Chizuru had almost choked on some rice trying not to laugh out loud.

When breakfast was cleared, all eyes turned to Chizuru as they waited patiently for an explanation. Clearing her throat she began telling her story once more.

"When I was under Master Maseru's household, we worked as contractors of sorts. Whoever could pay received our help. Even those who could not pay in money where often given options for payment in other ways such as assistance in future missions in the area. Master Maseru had us split into squads of five. My squad consisted of Chikage Kazama, the man you met earlier, Kyo Shiranui, Kyuju Amagiri, my brother Kaoru. Each of us possessed a particular skill they we excelled in." Chizuru glanced at everyone in the room making sure everyone was still following.

"Kazama's particular skill is with the sword, Shiranui's is western weapons particularly the pistol, Amagiri with his fists and my brother with disguises."

"What is your skill?" Hijikata's question made everyone turn to look at him then back to Chizuru for her answer.

"I don't necessarily have one particular skill. I possess a few which is why Maseru made me their squad leader. I am good with the sword, shuriken and concealment. Yamazaki, I believe you and I have a little in common." Yamazaki gave a small smile and inclined his head slightly acknowledging her statement.

"But what set me apart from everyone else was my ability to lead. I have never thought myself as a good leader, but Maseru did. While we were a squad, life back stories was never something any of us needed to know. Working under Maseru made us comrades but personal lives were still personal. I don't know much about Kazama or the others, just my brother really."

However, after my brother died…I decided it was time that I went home for a while. I didn't want to continue without my brother. It was too hard. His death took a toll on everyone. But now…I'm not so sure what is going on anymore. After seeing him…or at least someone who looks very much like him in town yesterday…and now meeting Kazama out of the blue when I was sure that no one would be able to trace me after I left looking for my father…I feel like something more sinister is afoot here."

Chizuru trailed off into her own thoughts as did the others. After a long silence Hijikata broke it with a cough to gain everyone's attention.

"Chizuru if you will let us help you, we will. I see no reason why we should not considering that we still share the same goal."

Kondo nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I agree Toshi. Chizuru if you would like you may still accompany the patrols as well. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. We will do what we can." Kondo's smile warmed her heart once more.

"Thank you very much." She bowed until her forhead touched the ground.

"Alright, now that that is settled…Harada, Shinpachi. I believe you have the day patrol yes?" Hijikata glanced at the two questioned.

"Yes, yes we do. Chizuru, would you like to accompany us?" Harada turned to Chizuru and questioned her with his ever present smile.

"Of course. I will meet you by the gate when you are ready." Chizuru smiled back and proceeded to go to her room. Once there, she re-tied her hair so that it was in a high ponytail once more and readjusted her clothing and her swords at her side. When she went outside, she paused for a brief moment to consider the small courtyard outside her room.

She had come a long way in just a few days and things were only getting more complicated. How could so much happen in just a few days. She thought back to when her brother died and remembered feeling the same thing back then.

She shook her head and started towards the main gate to the compound once more. She would have to get to the bottom of this and put an end to it. If she didn't...she could only fear the worst.


End file.
